Sexy Surprise
by twistedNEK0
Summary: Sasuke has pissed off Naruto really well for not talking to him, but, Shino thinks Sasuke is not talking to anyone because of a problem with his tongue...a secret, silence, a lisp...? SASUNARU


-

"No way Shino! Sasuke doesn't have a-"

Kiba gaped at Shino, wide eyed. This certain trait on this certain boy, made this certain situation...certainly weird.

"Oh yes he does. And not only that, it's a thick one too."

"Nu-uh! Sasuke doesn't have a-" Kiba started, but was abruptly cut off by a certainly loud blonde.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I HATE YOU! SEE IF YOU GET ME TO** WEAR** THIS THING AGAIN!" And with that, Uzumaki Naruto stormed off, hopefully, to get as far away from his boyfriend as humanly possible.

The fuming boy stormed in the area of his two, now slightly worried friends. Worried for their own sake solely.

"Geez, Naruto," Kiba started, "What's your problem?"

Uzumaki Naruto's head made a very rapid 180 in the direction of Kiba. The boy glared at Kiba. "That IDIOT just REFUSES to SPEAK to ME!" Kiba continued to wince every time the blonde's voice rose an octave.

"Calm down Naruto." Shino said.

"Seriously, we don't want to hear about your man problems...so loudly..."

Naruto sighed. "Well, Sasuke has not spoken a word to me all day..."

"What's new? It's not like he talks a lot anyway." Kiba stated.

"I know! But I'm Naruto, and he talks to me!" whined Naruto.

"Actually, I have a hypothesis on this...very broad nontheless, but, it's still a guess as to why Sasuke isnt talking."

"And what might that be Shino?"

The boy put both of his hands into the pockets of his well pressed school uniform, and spoke.

"I think Sasuke has a-"

"HE WONT EVEN KISS MEEEEE!"

Kiba's face faulted due to Naruto's _excellent_ timing...

"Can you BELIEVE THIS! He refuses to KISS MEEE!"

Kiba hit Naruto with a mallet that he seemingly retrieved from thin air.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the dog boy.

Shino blinked, which no person actually saw because of his jet black lenses.

"Anyway, Sasuke has a lisp."

This caught Naruto's attention...very much so.

"...the fuck? Sasuke doesn't have a lisp Shino. You can't just suddenly get a lisp!"

"Oh, yes you can Naruto-kun...there are many ways."

"Alright, name ONE!"

Kiba hit him with the mallet-from-thin-air again.

"STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE!"

Naruto retaliated with another mallet-from-seemingly-nowhere.

"THEN STOP RAISING YOURS!"

The mallet war began.

Shino sighed, and walked away. He'd tell then when they weren't so loud, and didn't posses so expertly concealed weapons.

Uchiha Sasuke tried to glare his way of this sticky situation...well, numerous situations if you will.

Haruno Sakura clutched on to Sasuke's right arm as he tried to walk as well as he could with a leech on his fucking right side, sucking away at his energy.

Usually, if he glare didnt work, his intimidating booming voice would scare the girls away...temporarily...but he DARE not speak.

"Sasuke, come eat lunch with me! I made you a bento! And I didn't put any Natto(1) in it because I know you don't like sweet stuff. And I put two cherry rice cakes in it too! I know how much you like cherries!"

Sasuke, at this moment wanted to run far away from this fangirl...no...fucking stalker, who happened to know his likes, and dislikes, despite him not telling her, or, anyone else.

The boy made a mad dash for the exit of the school, and from his stalker, in pursuit for Naruto.

Naruto attacked his sandwich, and even went as far as giving the finger to the sun for being so damned bright.

"Naruto, you're being irrational now." Shikamaru stated, not really caring and disregarding this as yet **another **one of Naruto and Sasuke's **absolutely idiotic **grudges.

"No I am NOT!" Naruto's head suddenly ducked, afraid he was going to have to wage war with Kiba again.

"This is too damned troublesome Naruto, I'm leaving."

"SHIKAMARRUUUU! STOP BEING MEEEEAAN!"

The lazy boy's ear's rang at the pitch of the other boy's voice, being much too high for a 16 year old male, even if it did crack.

But, despite the boy' laziness, he was limber, and not to mention gone.

"Oh poop..." Naruto pouted. "And it's all because of that stupid-WAAAH!"

In a spilt second, Naruto found himself pinned against a large oak tree, away from nosey bypassers. He was pinned he someone he'd been angry with all day.

"Sasuke!"

"Anyway, before Naruto interrupted us. You were really serious huh?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes. I was rather surprised myself. I know Sasuke didn't have a lisp before yesterday, and I think I know what he did."

"What do you think he did then?" Asked Kiba, sitting on the soft green grass, and then soon laying in it.

"Since he didnt seem to have any injuries, it could not have been a brawl, so, I now conclude that Sasuke recently gotten a-"

"BLOODY HURRY ALREADY!"

Sasuke's lips came down on Naruto's, relief filling into him. His shoulder's sank, and his eyebrows came undone.

Naruto tried desperately to not moan loudly into Sasuke's mouth. If he did, he'd probably have to face a world of embarrassment tomorrow. He made noises that just drove Sasuke on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...you get the idea.

Sasuke made sure he was careful with his tongue, and slid the tip of it over Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto gladly obliged, and really did swap spit with Sasuke.

About five seconds in, Naruto pulled back suddenly, eyes wide, and gaping at Sasuke's mouth.

Sauske stuck his tongue out at Naruto, rather child-like, but, this gesture was far from immature.

Naruto was afraid he might turned into a cherry tomato, for his face was flaming at the notion of how interesting sex was going to be after this...

"NO WAY! Sasuke! You really did have a lisp!"

"Yeash."

Naruto giggled, and ask Sasuke to stick out his tongue again. The boy obeyed, and Naruto tried got a very good look at his spherical tongue ring.

"I've concluded that Sasuke got his tongue pierced. His mouth is probably in total pain."

"Wow, that's hot. I'm gonna get me one." Kiba stuck out a pink tongue in between his teeth, and looked at Shino sexily.

"It's a good thing to try out." Said Shino.

Suddenly, a loud and all too familiar voice boomed.

"YOU CANT PUT IT ON ME IF YOU WANT TO SASUKE! WOOT!"

"SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!"

"YOU'RE LOUD TOO-MMPH!" And Shino and Kiba and nearby, Shikamaru knew why Naruto had suddenly shut up.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru in some unknown location.

"Hey, I'm getting one after school." Kiba said.

"Good idea." Agreed Shino. "I'm going to buy a collar too."

"Oh, that's what Naruto was wearing?"

"It's what Sasuke wanted him to wear...for obvious reasons. I'm going to buy one."

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto made a rendevous...in Sasuke's bedroom...later in the night. And that little spherical ball DID make a HUGE difference.

Sasuke had to thank the woman at the piercing bagoda.

(1) Natto- fermented soybeans, which are usually sweet.


End file.
